GB 2 165 292 (Hill) discloses one-way vision, see-through graphics panels comprising a light permeable material, an opaque silhouette pattern and a design superimposed on or forming part of the silhouette pattern, such that the design is visible from one side of the panel but is not visible from the other side of the panel. GB 2 165 292 also discloses a number of vision control options or effects enabled by that invention. The most common vision control effect used in practice is a one-way vision panel providing a design visible from one side of the panel and good vision through the panel from the other side, typically having a black layer of the silhouette pattern facing in the direction of the other side.
Electroluminescent panels are known and electroluminescent ink systems are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,076 (Andriash) describes a perforated electroluminescent panel which provides a one-way vision panel, typically based on a self-adhesive vinyl (polyvinyl chloride) material and continuous, uniform, electroluminescent system layers that are perforated throughout their thicknesses, and the perforated assembly is imaged with a transparent or translucent design.
EP 0 858 399 and WO 02/070269 disclose methods of managing the inevitable lack of registration of superimposed ink layers printed by conventional printing methods, in order to enable the desired design colours to be visible by an observer of a one-way vision panel.